Percy gets a pet fish
by thepercyjacksonlover
Summary: This is a story about when Percy gets a fish. But this no ordinary fish. No way!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

One day Percy and Annabeth were enjoying their anniversary on the beach, like they always do. When it was 11:59 they swapped gifts. Percy gave Annabeth 3 books and a ring. While Annabeth gave Percy a pet GOLDFISH! Percy was so surprised, he finally got the pet he always wanted (other than a dog, because he already had one).

The next day Percy woke up extra early just to play with his goldfish. When Annabeth finally woke up she saw him and said " Wow, Percy you are just like a kid playing with everything you get." Then they heard a knock on the door, when Annabeth went to go open it she saw Thalia. Thalia came with bad news for Annabeth, the new water park that Annabeth built just broke down. Annabeth was devastated, until Percy came and kissed her on the cheek. That is when it all started.

NA: Yay my first story! So I know it is short but comment if you like it because then I will make more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongChapter 2/strong/em/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Right after Percy drew away from Annabeth the fish jumped out of its tank and scowled like a cat.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"" Did that just do what I thought it did?" Thalia askedp  
>p style="text-align: left;"" I think so," Percy said from behind Annabeth, because he jumped behind her scared of the fish. Annabeth started walking towards the fish muttering something under her breath. When she was one step away from the tank she saw the fish changing colors, from blue to red to yellow and all the other colors she knew. Percy and Thalia started walking towards the fish and saw it changing colors too.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"" Do you see the fish changing colors to?" Annabeth askedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""yup" Percy and Thalia said together. Then the fish started scratching the fish bowl like a cat. The fish was growing fur, It was becoming a cat! That is when Percy and Annabeth's dog came and started barking like crazy. This made the fish go back to its fish-like form. Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy were all to stunned to speak. After about 5 minutes of watching the fish Annabeth went upstairs grabbed her computer and searched up 'Types of fishes'. None matched the fish that she bought for Percy. Percy suggested they go to whatever pet store Annabeth bought it at and ask them what breed it was, and that is what they did. The store owner said they never carried a fish of such kind. That is when they dropped everything (except the fish of course) and went to Camp Half-Blood, to speak to Chiron.p 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

On their way to Camp Half-Blood a few Empousa attacked them. Percy and Annabeth were in big trouble as they haven't fought in years. But Annabeth and Percy fought like a pro. Percy thought he was too good which led to him getting kidnapped and taken to this cave that the empousa lived in. Annabeth killed all the empousa that she could find, but she couldn't find Percy anywhere. She started crying, tears coming down like a waterfall. Then she quickly remembered where she was going, so she grabbed Percy's fish and started running to Camp Half-Blood. When she finally got there she was astonished to see so many different faces. She saw Chiron sitting on a table looking all sad like, so she went to ask him why.

"Hi Chiron, long time no see." Annabeth said

"Wow I thought I would never see you again" Chiron said astonished

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Well, the Camp is weakening and I can't do anything about. How about you?"

"P-Percy is m-missing and I don't know what to do with his fish" Annabeth cried

"Now lets talk about this over a cup of tea."

Annabeth nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Where did they take him? I can't live without him!" Annabeth cried

"I don't know but I will find out, for now you should probably stay here." Chiron said trying to calm Annabeth down.

"What do I do with his fish, It's all weird and reminds me of him too much." Annabeth said half screaming half crying.

"I will keep the fish here so that you can see it whenever you want."

"OK, OK, i guess I will go to my cabin and sleep now."

"OK you go now. Get better soon."

Annabeth went to her room and tried to sleep. But she couldn't, she was having the worst day ever and the last thing she needed was to have a bad dream. So she went out and started shooting arrows at the target. That is when she saw a glowing light coming out of the big house.

Just like anyone she went towards the big house. When she finally got there she pulled her knife out and went in. She scanned the big house looking for any monsters but didn't find any. When she looked at the place where the glowing light was coming from she saw the fish. The fish was showing images of Percy in a cave. Then it went to a video clip of the empousa with Percy in that cave. The empousa were talking about how they were going to bring Percy to their master.

Annabeth didn't know where this cave was or actually anything at all, but she did know that this fish was magical. So she tried something she thought that she would never do. She prayed to the fish. After she prayed she asked where this cave was. The fish unfolded into a map which showed where she was and where Percy was. Annabeth was stunned but she took the address to the cave and decided she would leave the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When Annabeth woke up the next morning she felt good that she knew where her husband was. She started packing a backpack full of stuff she might need on her quest. She left her bag in her room and went to breakfast. She ate a bigger breakfast than usual because she figured if something happened to that bag she wouldn't be able to eat.

When she was done she took her bag and started to make her way to the exit of camp. She finally got out, but then she realized she needed to bring Percy's fish. So she went back got the fish and started going back to the exit. She was almost at the exit when Grover spotted her.

"Hey Annabeth, where you going."

"Oh nowhere"

"Uh-huh spill, you know you can trust me."

"Fine, I am going to go find Percy."

"Why what happened." Grover asked. Annabeth explained the whole story to Grover.

"Wait I am coming along." Grover said.

"Oh no you're not." Annabeth said and then ran out of the camp.

After a while she started walking again while the magical fish gave her directions. Then she heard some steps, like a goat was running. It was a goat for sure. It was Grover. When Grover finally caught up he started walking with her and pretended he was not tired at all.

"Why are you here" Annabeth asked

"Because I want to save Percy too," "Are you mad?" Grover replied

"No, the only reason I said no to you earlier was because I didn't want to waste any time."

"Oh well can we stop at a Tim Horton's because I am hungry."

"Maybe later"

After around 2 hours of walking Annabeth heard a sound a very familiar sound the sound of someone's voice she knew. But she couldn't think of who exactly it was. There it was again. She suddenly recognized it. It was Sally Jackson's. She started running towards it. The fish started jumping up and down as if to tell her not to go there. So she whispered something to the fish that calmed the fish down.

When Annabeth finally got to where she heard the sound, she saw nothing. She started looking at the fish, but the fish looked like it was hypnotized not to tell her anything. Then out of nowhere a cage came down and trapped Annabeth. All she could see was Grover fighting something. Then she passed out.


End file.
